ipafandomcom-20200215-history
Klara Vyne
Klara Vyne is the Headmistress and BLAZE Commander for the Iron Phoenix Academy. She studied at the Studium in Sharlayan and is the granddaughter of Wilhelm Vyne, one of the founders of the Iron Phoenix Academy. Appearance Klara is of average height with a slender build. Her hair is above-shoulder length and a light pink color. Klara doesn't wear an excessive amount of makeup normally, opting for a light lip and a little color around the eyes. Klara speaks with a hint of sophistication, but not as a sign of arrogance, but because of her upbringing. Personality Klara tends to remain calm and collected in most situations, analyzing the situation and thinking through the possible outcomes opposed to acting first. On the whole, Klara is rather pleasant and tries to convey a more nurturing persona toward the students and BLAZE members at IPA, even if that means giving 'tough love' in the middle of a heated conversation with someone. Religious Beliefs/Philosophy Klara, like many Sharlayans, recognizes Thaliak the Scholar as her guardian deity, but is not pious in nature. Instead, the pursuit of knowledge is of the utmost importance to her. She recognizes the deities for their rich cultural history and respects them for their significance today. History Childhood Klara grew up in the 'old world' of Sharlayan, where she attended the Studium. During her time at the Studium, Klara's focus was primarily on the variations of the magic disciplines and their respective foci in hopes to find a one-for-all focus in which a person could freely cast spells between all disciplines more effectively. From these studies, Klara spent a lot of her time studying the disciplines of conjury, thaumaturgy, arcanima, and astromancy in hopes to find a more solid connection that couple possibly connect them. Aside from the aether itself, there wasn't much she could successfully do so. Part of her studies at the Studium were cenetered around the history of Eorzea and strategy. While Sharlayan focused heavily on the pursuit of knowledge, one philosophy was 'those that don't learn from their past are doomed to repeat it.' From this Klara learned a lot about the Eorzean main land and the strategies used in famous battles. She's retained this knowledge to assist with the BLAZE missions. Klara briefly visited Idyllshire when she was very small, making it her first visit to Eorzea. However, with the threat of a Garlean invasion, it was abandoned and it would be several years before she would visit the Sharlayan colony again. Her grandfather Wilhelm Vyne was a founder of Iron Phoenix Academy and Klara was able to make brief visits to the school growing up. Recent History Following a brief stint as an instructor at the Studium, Klara learned about Iron Phoenix Academy needing a new Headmaster. The school's attendance was dwindling over the years, but still in a good position to continue. It seemed like a good way to make her way into Eorzea since the old Sharlayan Colony of Idyllshire was overrun by adventurers and didn't seem to be a very wise choice to settle anymore. Since the Forum had approved for her grandfather to help found the school, Klara wasn't sure if their stance would allow for her to make her way down to take over. Surprisingly, since there was no knowledge sharing of Sharlayan documents, aside from Astromancy, which had become widespread ever since the Astrologian's Guild settled in Ishgard, she was permissed to seek out the employment with one condition -- she'd continue her own studies and write up scholarly reports to send back regarding her aetheric experiments. Notable Relationships Family Grandfather - Wilhelm Vyne, a founder of Iron Phoenix Academy Strengths * Magic '''- Klara is adept in all forms of magic from her years of study at the Studium. * '''Diplomacy * Strategy - From her analytical nature, Klara excells in strategizing battles and missions. * Pensive - 'Even in conversations, Klara has her mind on many different things. Weaknesses * '''Physical Combat '- Klara spent much of her life studying and practicing magic. She has little to no experience in physical combat, aside from some fundamentals. Should the situation arise that she would need to fight in close range without magic, Klara would not be in an advantageous situation. With her recent studies in to a fabled 'red magic', Klara has learned some basic rapier-centric swordplay. However, even this is very limited and she has to pull back pretty quickly since the combat incorporates aether into the attacks. * 'Homesick '- Though she tries to hid it, Klara does miss Sharlayan and has dreamed of returning one day. * 'Too Focused '- Klara has become so focused on IPA that she has forsaken a lot in her own life without fully realizing it. She's not too sharp on picking up when someone is flirting or making a pass at her. Instead, she tends to stay focused more on the task at hand, taking those passes as figures of speech or someone just being a creep. Ambitions/Goals * '''Iron Phoenix Academy - Klara wants IPA to be extremely successful in its mission to provide education to Eorzeans and training adventurers. * 'BLAZE '- Her goals for BLAZE is to become the most elite force outside of the Grand Companies' own squads. Her team would be used for smaller, more covert missions and gain notoriety around the world in due time. On a Typical Day A typical day for Klara would consist of researching in her office or in the library. When she's free, she also enjoys attending classes, assisting people with aetherical ailments, and meeting with the Grand Companies to foster a healthier relationship with them so that BLAZE can begin taking part in larger missions for Eorzea. Category:Character Category:BLAZE Category:Staff __FORCETOC__